Tough Love
by Jade Kelly
Summary: When you find out you love someone and you want to tell them, it's hard right? Well imagine if that someone is your enemy! Bubbles/Boomer


**Ok! I love this anime but only recently got into it! So long story short, I don't own this anime or anything else in it except the plot that I made. Please don't give bad reviews because this is my first PPGZ story and I am not good with the mushy stuff!**

* * *

***Boomer***

"_They are the enemy, nothing more, nothing less. The closer you get, the weaker! Leave them, hurt them, be cruel and mean to them. Make sure they suffer!" _

Him told us that one day. After we finished fighting with the Power Puff Girls Z. He didn't want us to like them, only to defeat them. I followed his orders like I should have. I did, until now. It happened on one of the many days in which we were messing with the girls...

**~Flashback~**

"_Hey, buzz off you idiots!" Blossom yelled._

"_Try and make us hag!" Brick teased._

"_Argh, you guys suck!"Buttercup screamed._

"_Ha-ha-ha" Butch laughed._

I just followed them as always. It was pretty much like any day .My brothers were messing, so was I. That is until I spotted Bubbles. She was trying to help her friends. Usually, she is cheerful, energetic and happy. She loves to dress up and do her hair and all that girly stuff. But today was different. She was determined and it seemed like nothing was going to stop her. Even when Mama came she still didn't lose the seriousness in her eyes. It was strange to see. That was when I realised that I thought she was cute, that was when I realised that I had a crush on her... I really want to tell her how I feel but I have a bad feeling that she will laugh at me. And as well as that, I will get in trouble with Him if I admit it... *Sigh* this is just great...

***Bubbles***

Being a hero is fun yet hard... I mean I love having powers, being able to jump, fly and use bubble powers, but the hard part is fighting. Especially if it's someone you really like. Blossom and Buttercup said I should forget about it, but I can't! I can't forget about Boomer! The way he talks, the way he smiles, it's all so great! Even though he may hate me I could never hate him... I got a harsh giving out to from my friends about it... Here's how it went...

"_But Blossom! You know that I like him so-"_

"_No buts about it! He is the enemy and we can't help that!"_

"_Blossom! I really do like him though!"_

"_Oh Buttercup, could you help me out here"_

"_Sorry but I ain't good with this crap"_

"_Ugh! Bubbles, we are telling you this for your own good!"_

"_Well, I think this isn't for my own good, but for yours!" _

That was when I ran out and went to the park, where I am now... I am wishing with all my heart that Boomer wasn't the enemy, but maybe nothing can change that...

***Boomer***

I was sick of my brothers giving out to me so I decided to leave and go outside for a while. That's when I saw her. I could tell it was her from her gorgeous blonde hair. She was sitting on the fountain drawing and looked like she didn't have a care in the world. But that was from afar. Once I got a bit closer I saw that she had been crying. When I was about to go over and ask what was wrong something flew out of the sky and sent a dark pulse at Bubbles! It was one of those shadow creatures Him had made! He made them to help us catch the PPGZ but we told him we didn't need them. He obviously went ahead and used them anyway... Even though it was rough, I managed to catch her and shoot him down. It wasn't for long though...

***Bubbles***

I was drawing outfit designs on the fountain, trying to forget what was on my mind when suddenly this blast just shot me! I thought I was going to break my legs but someone caught me before I hit the ground!

"Huh? Boomer"

"Yo!"

"Where did you come from?"

"Um... A machine"

"Seriously"

"Fine, I came to help you"

"Oh, well thanks"

"N-No problem" Then he blushed. He is cute when he blushes...

After a few minutes of dogging blasts and me still being held , a bigger blast came out of nowhere!

"Kyah!" I screamed

"Hold on tight" he muttered.

"I-I'll try"

***Boomer***

It was hard to get these things to leave with me blushing and Bubbles clinging to my shirt but some way or the other I managed to get him to retreat. Bubbles was all red when I looked at her. God, she looks adorable when she blushes!

"T-Thanks for saving me Boomer"

"It's fine, as I said already"

"Oh yeah, Gomen"

"Ha-ha-ha"

*Blush*

*Blush* I might as well ask her now instead of later...

"U-Um Bubbles, what would you do if you liked s-someone and wanted to tell them..."

"W-Well, I-I-I guess I would tell them h-how I felt"

"O-Ok, *deep breath* Bubbles? W-Would it b-be o-ok if I liked you?"

"*Blush* Y-Yes, it would be fine. Actually it would be great, brilliant!"

"Really"

"Yeah"

***Normal***

After they talked for a while and decided how they would keep this a secret from everyone else they realised what time it was!

"See you later Bubbles"

"Bye Boomer-kun" She walked and then stopped.

"Boomer-kun!"

"Yes?"

"Call me Miyako! That's my real name"

"Ok! See you tomorrow Miyako!"

* * *

**There! Hope you enjoyed this short story of mine. I wrote it because there aren't many BubblesxBoomer fics and I couldn't believe that! I ran straight to y room and wrote this down! Review and check out my other fics!**


End file.
